Restart
by clarityandglass
Summary: The world of the kids and trolls never existed. In its place is a different set of universes that interconnect and are at peace with each other. This is their story.
1. Act 1

Today is February 23rd, and it is your birthday. Wait a minute. What is a birthday? Today is your wriggling day. Whatever.

== Enter Name: Sparkly Puffball

That's the stupidest thing you've heard all day, and it is most definitely not your name. Your name is CALISKER , and you are a total BRONY. As it was mentioned, today is most definitely your wriggling day. You are one sweep older now, which brings you up to six whole sweeps. Some of your friends, meaning Jordan Calishank, Caligreen, Isobel Holmes, and Alex Graner, sent you some gifts. The one from Isobel has not arrived yet, though, and you are eagerly awaiting the package. So far you have received a beaten up, gray, stuffed bunny, who you have named Lucy, a funny looking oversized green candy, and a weird, blue cylinder along with some game discs. These seem plain, but they may turn out to be interesting.

== Play the game.

You don't want to play that right now.

You get on the computer and open up the chat program you always use.

rainbowDash (RD) began jeering arcaneGash (AG)

AG: What do you want?

RD: wr is afs prez?

AG: Exa(tly where it's supposed to be

RD: wr is that?

AG: In the box

RD: ur not helpful

AG: I'm not here to be helpful

AG: Go and ask her yourself if you really want to know

arcaneGash (AG) ceased pestering rainbowDash (RD)

You don't want to talk to Isobel right now.

== Go get your spare arms from the chest.

NO! You absolutely refuse to participate in the crazy antics of your favorite webcomic. You just won't do it. It's too insane for regular usage.

You quickly get bored of thinking to yourself. You put one of the two game discs into the computer and are greeted with a house-shaped logo and a downloading bar. It looks like you'll have to wait a few minutes to play this. The game is called SCLUB and you have no idea where Calishank got it. He left a note in the box that said all of you would play together soon, but that was it.

The game dings, signaling it is done downloading, so you put the other disc in.

A new window pops up with a chat session.

blackTheatre (BT) began cheering rainbowDash (RD)

BT: Have you gotten the game Calishank sent to you yet?

RD: yes

BT: Did you install it too?

RD: a course

BT: Great!

BT: I'll link up to you now

BT: Calishank will link to me, Miss Graner to him, then Isobel to her and you to Isobel

BT: This is going to be so much fun! :)

RD: if u say so

RD: can we play now?

BT: Yeah sure, I'll tell everyone about who's linking to who

RD: k

blackTheatre (BT) ceased cheering rainbowDash (RD)

A tiny icon reading "SCLUB SERVER" appears on your desktop. You click it open. It pops up a message.

No one available for connection.

You suppose not everyone has installed the game yet. Maybe you should ask BT about it.

rainbowDash (RD) began trolling blackTheatre (BT)

RD: whos gotten the game?

RD: SCLUB?

RD: hey

RD: u there?

RD: i guess not

rainbowDash (RD) ceased trolling blackTheatre (BT)

You are now BT.

=== Enter name: Dramaqueen Nutball

No that is definitely not your name. Your name is Caligreen and you are usually not a drama queen nor a nutball. Usually.

Today you received your copy of the new game called SCLUB. You decided who would link to who already. You'll be in charge of Calisker's game and Calishank will be in charge of yours. You didn't think it would be a good idea to put your full troll friend as the server player for anyone but Miss Graner; otherwise, many a bad thing would be likely to occur.

You open a memo and send it out to everyone, but you make sure to only let current people answer to it.

blackTheatre (BT) started a memo at 17:38

BT: Here's the order for linking to the game

BT: The person on this side is the server player - for the person on the other side

BT: So here goes...

BT: BT - Calisker - Isobel - Miss Graner - Calishank - BT

BT: I'll be the last to enter the game

BT: Calisker is already set up to get in

BT: Isobel, get your client installed so we can get a move on

amethystFlames (AF) joined the memo

AF: Im on it

AF: Bt get a hold of the alex human for me

BT: Miss Graner?

BT: Of course I will

AF: Bye then

amethystFlames (AF) left the memo

You are now the troll.

=== Enter name: Psychotic Dunderfuck

No. Your name is most definitely not that stupid piece of shit there. Your name is Isobel Holmes.

Today is your friend's birthday. You sent him a package, but it hasn't arrived yet. That's probably because you live really far away from all your friends. It doesn't matter much anyway, you'll all be entering the game soon enough.

You open the memo from BT and proceed to read the conversation you already read. You pick the game disc off your table and push it into the slot on your computer. You can see Alex on the screen. You have not yet told her you can watch her on your computer, but you may have to keep that information classified. She's sitting down with her strange helmet computer, probably reading BT's memo too. She's in her room with her pajamas on, which is really cute.

You shake your head. This is silly. She wouldn't understand the quadrants of troll relationships, let alone be involved in any of them with you. You take a moment to review the quadrants to yourself.

Besides, even if you WERE flushed for her, you couldn't tell anyone about it. You grumble about your romance issues to yourself for a few minutes before a small timer appears in the middle of your screen.

04:59

It must have something to do with the game.

amethystFlames (AF) began trolling rainbowDash (RD)

AF: Hey

AF: Whats with the countdown

RD: bt says its hw long u hav til a big rock hits ur house

AF: WHAT

RD: dont worry

RD: she told me hw to fix it

AF: Then do that

RD: i need to get in the game 1st

AF: Hurry up and do that then

RD: workin on it

rainbowDash (RD) ceased jeering amethystFlames (AF)

rainbowDash (RD) began trolling blackTheatre (BT)

RD: i need in

BT: Go to that machine I set up in your room

BT: Open it up

BT: And you should probably throw something into it

RD: k

rainbowDash (RD) ceased trolling blackTheatre (BT)

You are now Calisker.

You walk to one side of your room where a strange device has appeared and pull the thing open. A strange thing floats above it. You were told to put something in it. You'll probably be stuck with it for a while, so you pull one of your favorite Fluttershy pictures off the wall and throw it at the thing. It makes a funny noise and blips out and then back. It is now a Fluttershy sprite.

FS: hello there :)

FS: my job is to help you

FS: in the game

RD: k

FS: i'll be back

FS: but only when you really need my help

The sprite disappears. You are thoroughly confused by it. You decide to ask BT about it later. For now, though, the countdown has started. You need to get into the game quickly.

blackTheatre (BT) began cheering rainbowDash (RD)

BT: Take that blue thing you got with your game

BT: You need it to make it into the object, which allows you to gain access to your land

BT: Unfortunately, I have no idea how to do that

BT: Good luck!

RD: wut do u mean u dont kno how to do it?!

RD: wut m i supposed to do?

RD: get back hr bt

blackTheatre (BT) ceased cheering rainbowDash (RD)

You are now someone else.

=== Enter name: Depressive Cockroach

Wrong again. You are Jordan Calishank and you've just woken up. You are fairly sure all of your friends are already up and starting the game now. You sent a copy to Calisker so he could play with everyone.

You open a chat with the first person you always talk to when you get up.

pacifisticInstrumentalist (PI) began trolling blackTheatre (BT)

PI: Good morning! :)

BT: Hello! :)

PI: Have you started the game yet?

BT: We're just starting to get everyone in

BT: You're going to be my server player! :)

PI: Who's going to be mine?

BT: Miss Graner

BT: You'll be in good hands

PI: I'm sure she'll do a great job.

PI: :P

PI: So, who is getting in now?

BT: Calisker is working on it

BT: Then our troll friend is next

PI: Sounds like fun.

PI: Let's get going!

PI: How can I help?

BT: We need to figure out how to get Calisker in

BT: Maybe you can talk to him and figure something out

BT: I need to get Miss Graner and our troll friend ready

BT: So they can get in the game

PI: I got it.

PI: I'll update you when we figure it out.

BT: Great!

BT: Bye bye!

PI: Bye. :)

You need to get in touch with Calisker to get him into the game.

pacifisticInstrumentalist (PI) began cheering rainbowDash (RD)

PI: So how far have you gotten?

RD: nowhr

RD: bt put some things dwn

RD: myb those would hlp

PI: What is there to work with?

RD: i have a blu round thing

RD: n a lathe thing

RD: n a fny platform thing

PI: Is that it?

RD: there is also a cardy thing

PI: Does it appear to fit anywhere?

RD: yeah

RD: it fits in this slot hr

RD: n popped out a spot to put something

PI: Try the blue thing I sent you.

RD: k

PI: Did anything happen?

RD: it made it into a weird shape

PI: What other machine things do you have?

RD: the pltfrm thing

PI: Does it look like there is anywhere to put the carved blue thing?

RD: trs a pedestal thing

PI: Try putting it there.

PI: Does anything happen?

RD: it made a little rainbow shaped thing

PI: Pick it up.

rainbowDash (RD) ceased trolling pacifisticInstrumentalist (PI)

You are Calisker, and you pick up the object you just made.

== Taste the rainbow.

You see a bright flash come from outside and suddenly everything is dark again. You walk over to your windows and look outside. It appears to be dusk. You see a huge field with a large number of ponies and horses grazing around it. It is the Land of Equines and Growth. You get back on the computer.

rainbowDash (RD) began trolling blackTheatre (BT)

RD: made it

BT: Great job :)

BT: We need to get our troll friend in now

BT: Can you help her do that?

RD: yeah

RD: just giv me a min

rainbowDash (RD) ceased trolling blackTheatre (BT)

== Be the troll friend.

You don't refer to yourself as that.

== Be Isobel.

That's better.

A strange machine appears next to your computer station. It looks like something's in it.

== Open it.

You pry the top off. An orb floats out. It scuttles around your room. At that moment your lusus walks into your room, making a funny noise. The orb runs straight into it. It is now goatmom sprite.

rainbowDash (RD) began jeering amethystFlames (AF)

RD: im in

RD: bt told me to get u in

AF: So how do you do it

RD: take the cardy thing

RD: and put it in the slot on the lathe

AF: Done

RD: now put the blu thing in the spt

AF: You mean the one from the first thing

RD: i guess

AF: It just carved it

RD: yeah

RD: now take the thing and put it on the pedestal thing

RD: i put it on the roof

AF: Why did you put it up there

RD: cuz it looked cool

AF: Fine

amethystFlames (AF) ceased trolling rainbowDash (RD)

You captchalogue your small portable computer with your random bag modus. It is shaped like a bow. You easily retrieve it from the bag because it is the only thing available. You put it in your hair and start up the stairs. You periodically strike silly poses and meow on the landings, but you reach the top soon enough.

You see the machine Calisker put down. It has a spot that looks perfect to place the carved blue thing on. You set it down and a droplet appears on the big platform. it is a blue solid, not a liquid. You gently pick it up, hold your hands out in front of you, and let it fall. In that moment, you blink. You hear the sound of a water droplet hitting the floor. When you open your eyes, you are in a bright place. You look around to see your hive is on a tall earthen platform. There is a glass walkway that extends far into the distance. There is also an arch over it where it begins. You look up to see where the light is coming from. There are three suns of differing sizes in the sky. You see a fourth, but it is dim and almost grey in color. Huh.

You are in the Land of Clarity and Glass. There are rings with complex patterns floating in various locations around the place. There is one very high above your hive. You think it is the closest one. You wonder what it could be. BT might know. You tap a button on your bow and open a chat log.

amethystFlames (AF) began trolling blackTheatre (BT)  
AF: Im in

AF: And there are these huge circle things

AF: Any idea what they are

BT: That's good!

BT: They might be portals or something

BT: For now, though, we need to get Miss Graner into the game

AF: Ok

AF: I can do that

BT: Have fun!

amethystFlames (AF) ceased trolling blackTheatre (BT)


	2. Act 2

You are nervous about getting Alex in. You hope your conduct does not disclose your ideas. You go back downstairs to your computer. You'll need it to put the necessary machines down in Alex's house. There is a table in the way of where you want to put everything. You click and drag it somewhere else, not caring where it ends up. Then you put down the opening thing, apparently a cruxtruder, the totem lathe, and the platform thing, called an alchemiter. They fit neatly into the space with a small walkway between them. You need to tell her how to use them.

amethystFlames (AF) began trolling arcaneGash (AG)

AF: Hey

AG: Hey

AF: Bt asked me to help you get into the game

AF: You up for that

AG: Yeah

AG: How do I do it?

AF: Go downstairs

AF: I put the machines you need there

AG: Uh

AG: Why is there a table on the stairs?

AF: I may have

AF: Accidentally put it there

AG: How do you even do that by a((ident?

AF: I dont know

AF: I had to move it to put those things down

AF: I wasnt paying attention to where i put it

AF: I guess

AG: Well move it

AF: Okay

She watches as you move the table and drop it outside on the front lawn.

AF: You can go downstairs now

AF: You need to open the cruxtruder and put something in the orb that comes out

AF: Take the card and put it in the lathe

AF: Then put the blue thing in the spot that opens

AG: Slow down

AG: You lost me at (ruxtrader

AF: The first machine on your left is the cruxtruder

AF: Pull the top off

AG: Okay

AF: After that take the blue thing that comes out

AF: And put something in the other thing

AF: I can help you more after you do that

amethystFlames (AF) ceased trolling arcaneGash (AG)

Through your screen, you watch Alex open the top of the cruxtruder. She is still in her pajamas and helmet. You are kind of glad because of that. She looks slightly startled when the sprite pops out, and almost reflexively grabs her cat and throws him at it. It shimmers in response and becomes Kittysprite. It meows and looks fairly cute to you, but it floats off without saying anything.

arcaneGash (AG) began pestering amethystFlames (AF)

AG: Well that was helpful

AG: What next?

AF: Take the card thing and put it in the totem lathe

AF: Then put the blue dowel in it

AG: Why are you speaking so formally all of a sudden?

AF: Um

AF: Im not telling

AG: I'm not letting it drop

AF: I wont tell you

AG: Why not?

AF: Because

AF: Its silly

AF: And i dont want to tell you

AG: I think I get it now

AG: Are you maybe nursing a (rush on me?

AF: No!  
AF: Where would you get that preposterous idea

amethystFlames (AF) ceased trolling arcaneGash (AG)

AG: It's true isn't it?

AG: Get back here!

You can feel your skin turning a bright shade of purple as you flush. You cannot believe she would joke about such things. Absolutely insane! You decide to let her figure out how to do the rest on her own. There's only one step left anyway. You can see her chuckling to herself as she follows your instructions. She stops for a moment as if she's chatting with someone. Then she finishes making the object she needs. It is a large key, which she picks up.

She makes a movement as if unlocking something. The screen goes blank momentarily. When it comes back, you zoom out so you can see outside. Her house is on a dark gray, frozen-looking cloud. It is snowing, and every once in awhile you can see a flash of lightning.

She has made it to the Land of Frost and Stormclouds. You're kind of proud of her for making it, but only kind of. You're a little worried about what she's going to say the next time you talk with her. So, of course, she starts pestering you.

arcaneGash (AG) began pestering amethystFlames (AF)

AG: Hey

AG: I made it

AG: I'm sorry about earlier

AG: I didn't mean to upset you

AG: I hope we (an talk sometime soon

AG: But apparently not right now

AG: Bye...

arcaneGash (AG) ceased pestering amethystFlames (AF)

You really want to figure out what's going on with those circle things, if only to take your mind off of her.

amethystFlames (AF) began trolling blackTheatre (BT)

AF: Have you figured out what the circles are yet

BT: Not yet

BT: I'm having Calisker build you some stairs or something so you can check them out

BT: I heard you were having problems with Miss Graner when she was getting into the game

BT: She came to me for help with the end step

AF: Its complicated

AF: Besides its not like youd understand at all

BT: Try me

AF: You arent a troll

AF: You wouldnt understand the quadrants

AF: So you couldnt understand my problem

BT: Calishank discussed them with me once, actually

BT: I found it intriguing

BT: Which one are you referring to?

AF: Flushed if you must know

BT: Oh!

BT: I think I do understand your problem, then

AF: Im only interested if you can help me with it

BT: You need to tell Miss Graner about what it was that was bothering you

AF: Shes a human though

AF: She wont understand

BT: Humans have one quadrant

BT: It is approximately the equivalent to your flushed quadrant

AF: I didnt know that

BT: Go tell her how you feel

BT: You never know what will happen

AF: Ok

AF: Thanks bt

amethystFlames (AF) ceased trolling blackTheatre (BT)

Now you have to decide how to approach Alex with the subject. You hope to God it goes well. At the very least, you want to make sure she doesn't hate you.

You're grumbling to yourself again. You need to stop doing that. It's not a very good habit to get into.

You are now Caligreen.

Only Calishank and you are left to get into the game. You're guessing Miss Graner might already be getting him in, but she might be busy as well. It's getting easier as more people enter. No one has been close to the allotted time limit either, which is a relief.

== Be a person you don't know yet.

Your name is WV. It stands for Wasted Vassal, but people always call you WV. Despite the fact that you have never talked to anyone, you are a very friendly person.

Not that any of that matters right now because you are suddenly RH.

You know that today two of your friends are beginning their game of SCLUB today. According to everyone you've talked to, it can pose many dangers. Maybe you should help them. However, since risking your own life is involved, you aren't sure yet.

But you decide to ask about getting in, and if they haven't started playing already, you can join them as they enter.

lllllllllllll (RH) began trolling amethystFlames (AF)

RH: *rh says hello!*

AF: *greets him with an enthusiastic wave*

RH: I heard you were going to play a game.

RH: *would enjoy playing with you*

AF: Ill ask bt

AF: Im sure it will be okay with her

AF: *af thinks this is a fun idea*

RH: *rh does a crazy dance in excitement*

AF: *claps sillily*

RH: *rh laughs at her silliness*

AF: Ill ask now

AF: *she says as she poofs into another silly dimension*

amethystFlames (AF) ceased trolling lllllllllllllllll (RH)

You might as well be the troll friend so you can talk to BT.

amethystFlames (AF) began trolling blackTheatre (BT)

AF: Am I allowed to invite someone to play the game with us

BT: Only if they are fun! :)

BT: Who is it?

AF: RH

BT: That's, um, helpful

BT: I don't know her, do I?

AF: No you dont know him

AF: Not to my knowledge at least

BT: That's okay

BT: We'll have plenty of opportunities to make friends once we get into the game!

AF: Yep

AF: I hope so

BT: So when is he joining?

AF: Has calishank connected to alex yet?

BT: Maybe, but I don't think so

BT: Tell RH that he will be Miss Graner's client player

AF: I will

AF: Thanks

AF: Bye bt

amethystFlames (AF) ceased trolling blackTheatre (BT)

amethystFlames (AF) began trolling lllllllllllllllllllllllllll (RH)

AF: Bt says you can join

AF: Youll be in charge of your half trolls game session

AF: And our human friend will be in charge of yours

AF: Get ahold of bt

AF: Shell get you set up

AF: Hello

AF: You there

AF: Maybe not

amethystFlames (AF) ceased trolling llllllllllllllllllllllll (RH)

You wonder why he isn't there. He could be away from his computer, but you don't have any idea what he could be up to. He could easily be doing something mundane like eating or sleeping.

=== Be RH.

You don't really know who that is though. How about entering a name first?

=== Enter name: Cocky Lunatic

Stop entering the stupid names and just get on with it. Your name is lllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllll.

You are now asleep.

Because you are currently unconscious, you don't know about AF's attempts to contact you. You're far too busy dreaming.

Currently, you are in your room on Prospit. No one is outside, for whatever reason. That fact is somewhat alarming, however, because despite the fact you have been visiting here for a few weeks now, nothing like this has happened before. You should probably investigate.

=== Go outside you nerd.

You walk outside with an air of caution, observing the streets. Everything is a cornea-scorching yellow and bright as usual. The pattering of feet round the corner catches your attention, and you immediately investigate. Nothing is there but an odd window panel. You approach, unsure and uneasy, when a jabbing pain in your stomach almost throws you off your feet.

=== Look down!

You look down.

A knife is lodged in your abdomen, its tip poking out of your back. Your knees crumple beneath you and you hit the ground hard just as you awaken once more.

=== Be the boring human.

What's her name again?

=== Enter name: Sarcastic Bitch

Fuck you too little enter name thing. Your name is Alex Graner so shove it.

This ridiculous cat sprite thing is meowing incessantly at you and it is beginning to drive you slightly mad.

KS: mrow :3

AG: What do you want now?

KS: meow meow mrow meep

AG: I (an't understand you

AG: This is not a revolutionary concept

AG: Just please keep your mouth shut

KS: mrr? meer!

You hold a dictionary in your hands. An idea occurs to you. If it works, your most recent problem will be solved. If it doesn't, the book will still knock the damn thing out and solve your problem anyway.

You hurl the book at the sprite. It appears to dissolve upon contact. The sprite looks at you with newfound wisdom.

KS: And what exactly was that preposterous action intended to accomplish?

AG: Um

AG: You (ouldn't talk

AG: So I fixed it

KS: Well then, your method of "fixing" problems involves gratuitous violence and I simply will not stand for BIRD!

The sprite floats away at top speed as if chasing something, leaving you to rub your temples. You wonder if the other players' sprites are like this.

=== Be the troll.

Which one?

=== Be the first troll.

You need to make these things clearer. You are now Isobel.

llllllllllllllllll (RH) began trolling amethystFlames (AF)

RH: I just died.

AF: WHAT HAPPENED

RH: My dream self just died.

RH: I got stabbed.

Suddenly, a message pops up on your screen

This chat has timed out, and the person you were chatting with is now unavailable for connection.

You curse to yourself rather loudly for many minutes. This has never happened before, nor do you have any idea what could have caused it. This is very odd and unnerving.

=== Be the pony boy.

Calisker is the pony boy's name, and as such you are now Calisker.

You want to go outside and look around. First though, you must descend down your large tower of a house. No way! That would be much too lame. Instead, you grab your trusty parachute and jump out the window. Bombs away!

=== What happened to the orange one?

No. You are Calisker right now and therefore have no such knowledge of the orange one who may or may not be in peril. You completely disregard what just happened and continue on your exploration.

As you drift to the ground, you see little red creatures gathering below you. Huh. What could they be? They appear to be staring at you too. They might be alligators or something. They are strangely cartoonish though and totally the wrong color. However, they are kind of cute, you suppose. They gather around you, completely quiet. Maybe they can't talk or something. You pet one on the head gently. The all come closer and lift you from the ground. You could totally be their ruler and use them to your advantage! They carry you off across the field. There's a kind of path on the other side. On either side of the path there are statues of ponies and horses. You notice each statue has eyes, but they are all dim shades of usually bright colors. You feel that something isn't right with them.

You think it would be amusing to be BT for a little while.

=== Be BT

You just said that! Whatever. You are now BT. You are inside your place of residence right now. It's kind of boring because you'll be the last one to enter the game, so you're just waiting around for everyone else to get in. It's rather boring.

=== This is lame. Be the human one instead.

You are Alex. You're in the game now. Your house is a little chilly because your land is so cold and you're fairly sure you aren't connected to the grid anymore. No heat for you. Ugh. You're a little worried about your last conversation. You hope AF isn't angry with you. That would not be very... pleasant.

amethystFlames (AF) began trolling arcaneGash (AG)

AF: Hi

AG: Hey

AG: I'm sorry about earlier

AG: I didn't mean anything I said to be offensive

AG: So yeah

AF: Um

AF: Its ok

AG: Good

AF: So uh

AF: I started building up towards the circle thing

AF: But i need more build grist

AF: So could you uh find some i guess

AG: I'll see what I can do

AF: Ok

AF: Later then

amethystFlames (AF) ceased trolling arcaneGash (AG)

You are a little confused how to acquire grist. Maybe you should go look around outside. You captchalogue your laptop into your search modus. You'll find it again when you need it. You sneak downstairs for no reason whatsoever because you are all alone in the house. Your uncle is dead and a big popsicle in a freezer in your garage so whatever. You grab a knife from the kitchen, assigning it to your strife specibus. You will now be able to use knifeKind on your wonderful and awesome adventures.


End file.
